


These things tend to get messy 炮友不容易

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Nyota Uhura/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: 会心碎的，Jim告诉自己。而且会是很痛、很痛的心碎。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	These things tend to get messy 炮友不容易

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These things tend to get messy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344877) by [WhatIfImaMermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIfImaMermaid/pseuds/WhatIfImaMermaid). 



这一切会发生，全赖外星人——非地球类生命体，舰长——莫名其妙地就非要他们那样做不可——是使我们能活着返回企业号，舰长——虽然说，在之前的接触任务里，Jim有七次被要求过迎娶公主，吃过至少三种不一样的幼虫，甚至曾被迫放弃掉好几个船员，导致他们被抓走、被烹煮、被献祭在某场典礼盛宴上——但是在万众瞩目中和他的大副做爱，绝对是大姑娘上花轿，头一回。

这什么鬼，Jim想着，张口打算抗议。Spock却又突然问首领，说：“必须是完整的插入式性行为吗？”

结果并不必。于是Jim忽然就发现自己被抵在了块典礼用的方尖碑的表面，Spock的手热热地、握住了他的鸡巴，还有Spock的呼吸，那么湿润，喷吐在他的耳廓。

“我——”Jim只从喉咙里挤出了这一个字，就再说不下去了。他只能抬起手，手指松松地把Spock的手腕圈住，没有再松开。

+++

至少Spock和Uhura好几年前就分手了。Jim这样告诉自己，一边迷迷糊糊地给几个武装护卫押送回企业号上。这样一来，她会拿指甲锉把他俩捅死的机率，就大大降低了。

+++

他们没把这事儿写到报告里——至少Jim没有写。他猜Spock应该也没有，因为人事部门那边并没有任何人尖叫着给他打电话（Sarek也没有。不知怎么的，他居然会有Jim的通讯号码，还常常找他联系，问题可以从“我儿子身体是否还健康？”延伸到“三瓣大蒜是否就足够了？”，反正什么都有）。

他们也没把这事儿告诉任何人——至少Jim没有说。他猜Spock应该也没有，因为在星舰上，八卦绯闻的传播速度比达努比恩流感还要迅猛，而Sulu到目前为止，还没有当着Jim的面说任何和打飞机有关的黄色笑话。

他们也没有太想着这个事儿——好吧，Jim有想过，主要是在半夜里，或者在冲澡的时候，或者在一大清早，他足够清醒到不用连续四次按下小睡按钮——但他猜Spock应该没有。因为不管是超新星衰减动力学，还是非碳基生命体，甚至是π；Jim的那一根都比不上。他那边……怎么也说不上“有趣”吧。

+++

当然，他们是朋友。 他们已做了很久的朋友，可以毫不犹豫把对方从燃烧的大火里推出去，也可以花好四十分钟静静地坐在一块，不用去考虑是不是该讲点有关天气的废话。有时，他们也会进行无硝烟的、冷酷的战争，来决定谁能最终做主共用卫生间的温度。他们就是这样的朋友。

所以他们还是朋友。Spock也还是Spock，会因为一些太空异常而暗自高兴，会在Bones过来时装出他那副格外严谨的外表，又在Bones离开后把面具摘掉。每周有几次，他也还会过来Jim的房间，和他下棋。

Jim也还是Jim。只是他现在有了个很不好的习惯，常常会想Spock怎么能长得这样好看——当然了，也不是说他以前没有注意到过，但现在他每天至少要这样想十次，就显得太直白、太痴汉、太精神错乱——更糟糕是，Spock闻起来居然比看起来还好（亏Jim之前还一直以为Spock借了Uhura的洗发水在用；如今想来，应该是恰相反）。

“舰长？”Spock微微歪了头问道。Jim回过神，晃了晃脑袋，把象移到了B7。

+++

他们第二次会做爱，是因为那些外星人——非地球类生物，舰长——表现得太热情。Jim本来只是想把他的三录仪递给Spock，但Spock当时正……Jim也不晓得，估计正在检视榕树腐叶或者其他什么很有意义的事儿，然后他俩的手不小心就碰到了。那位阿林西恩人的主席当即就自以为是地下了定论。

Jim笑了起来。“啊，不是的。您误会了——”

“那您的意思是，您们俩不是一对？您们都可以和我的女儿结亲？”

“哦，好吧，这样的话，实际上，我们是，嗯，是一对。”Jim说。话音落下，他又试着继续补充了点论据，但显然，想着时都挺好，说出来却不是那一回事了，因为那主席的一双眼睛已眯成了两条怀疑的缝，而Spock在他旁边差一点要把白眼翻起来——每次Spock做这种表情，都会成功把Bones惹得火大。

“我要求证据。”主席说。

Spock低叹了一声。而Jim百分之九十可以确定，因为这声叹息而挑起的空气的波动，已经在第二象限的某个鸟不拉屎的地方掀起了一场等离子风暴。

这一回，再没有了什么典礼用的道具。只有间看着摇摇欲坠的小屋，还有一圈儿好奇的观众。Jim就想，照道理说，这次应该轮到他给Spock服务了。谁知Spock的手先他一步拉下了他制服的拉链，而Jim——Jim不懂。到底是Spock真的一学就会，还是他自己把这事儿想了实在太多遍？反正不管怎样，等他再回过神来，他的手指正以能留下印记的力道、紧紧地抓住Spock的胳膊，而他俩间的这场性展示，甚至还没开始，就已经令人尴尬地、飞快地结束。快到阿林西恩人的主席笃信了Jim和Spock之间的关系，也同时大松一口气：因她幸好没有让女儿和Jim这个快枪侠结亲。

再之后，Spock偷偷地把他的手往他那件黑色的打底衫上擦了擦。他们一块儿参与了晚宴，并享用了一道看起来很像是幼虫配山药的佳肴。

+++

他们第三次会做爱，是因为那群外星人——舰长，请于周三早八点三十分前往第三层甲板参与一堂敏感用词的温习课程——有那种崇拜战士间亲密羁绊的情结。Jim的鸡巴，早在“示范”这个词语冒出来前就已经半勃，而Spock只是很平静地点点头，把手指抬起来，放在了Jim的那根上面——

“这就是你们联盟文化中进行性行为的方式吗？”首相露出了相当不满的表情。Jim却想，没试过你就别乱说。一边把目光缠绵地落在了Spock的那双手上。

“通常是。”Spock回答说。可惜，恰此时，Jim决定在他的擅长领域放一放光彩。于是Jim说道：“也不算通常啦。”

Jim很努力没有去看Spock脸上那副“什么鬼，帮帮我的忙好吗”的表情。“有时候人们会用到嘴。有时候会进行插入式的性行为。也有时大家就只是相互间蹭来蹭去的。我还听说过有这样一个人——他每回打呵欠，打到第三、四次就能达到一次小高潮。很好玩吧，哈？”

于是不久之后，Jim跪在了地上，Spock的手抓住他后脑的短发，他下体的气味甜甜地充塞在Jim的鼻间。当吸到半当中，Jim“啵”的一声往后退开，问Spock说：“这样可以吗？”Spock却只是呼出口气，手更用力地按住Jim的脑袋，把Jim引回到了自己那边。

当他们终于从传送器那里下来，Spock很平淡地告诉Jim：“刚才的事情，我很喜欢。”Jim顿时想说：你这不是废话吗。但他又好想、好想问Spock，想问他要不要再来一次——或者再来七次、甚至更多。

但紧接着他又记起来。Spock是他的朋友。Jim没有很多朋友。于是他最后只是说：“是啊。口交是挺讨人喜欢的。”

控制室里，Scotty略有些茫然地望向他们俩。随后，他抬起手，很夸张地做出副在洗耳朵的动作。

片刻后，Jim回到了他的房间。他思考了一会儿该如何在脱掉军礼服的同时，不致使上边的奖章脱落，随即突然间意识到，他还从没有夸奖过Spock的技术。Jim觉得自己好像回到了二十年前的时候，他非常、非常地喜欢一个叫Erin Johnson的女孩。她送给了他一张有史以来最可爱的情人节贺卡，可不知道为什么，Jim却闭紧了嘴，什么也没说。

+++

“你和谁？做了什么？（*You did what? With Who?）”

“你知道，Bones，严格意义上来讲，我觉得你应该用上Whom。”

“Whom？什么是Whom？”

Jim无语地摆了摆手。

“听着，那都是些生死关头。又或者，你知道，做了就可以签订条约。不然就不行。我们做了我们应该做的。”

“行吧。”

“为了生存——和任务的成功。”

“是的，当然了。”

“我做了每一个星盟的舰长都会做的事情。”

“和他们的大副做爱。”

“没——我没有和他做爱。”

“嗯哼。”

“我们只是。你知道。”

“我不敢相信星盟竟然会把一艘可以曲速航行的星舰交到你们俩的手上。还没有人来监督。”

“你这样说可不公平——”

“和Spock的这个事儿。是你这辈子做过最糟糕的事儿了。”

“我和Spock之间什么事儿也没有！而且这也不是因为我——”

“还记得那次不，因为你不喜欢复制品蜂蜜，就传了只蜂窝到舰上来。比那次更糟。”

“我也不知道那些蜜蜂会暴动啊——”

“总之，别到头来石头砸到你脚上，你又过来找我哭。”

“石头怎么会——”

“不过，这是不是说，Nyota现在肯定是单身了。如果我约她出去，Spock也不会把我掐死。对不对？”

Jim嗤了一声。

“是吧，行。但小心，她可能会自己把你掐死。Whom。”

+++

这确实有可能不是Jim这辈子做过的最好的事儿。但他是绝对不会和Bones承认这一点的。

事实是，Jim有一点不知所措。因为在酒吧里钓人，他会，只要看中了，凑近过去，用那种他自以为挺圆滑、实际上笨拙又带点儿幼稚的方式和他们调情，大概有百分之六十的概率，他可以要到些约会，并和他们上床。可现在——现在是Spock。只要Jim醒着，有至少五分之三的时间，他就在想着Spock。想着Spock有多么的幽默、多么的聪明、多么的性感——如果他们恰好又一块儿在舰桥上，企业号又忙着在曲速飞，那Jim就要花五分之四的时间去想这些事儿。然后……然后就没有然后了。说到底，他还是不能把他的念头告诉Spock，说些：他的舰长希望被他按在科学控制台上操了又操之类的胡话。Spock会吓坏的。他们之间的关系会褪变成一场超级大灾难，很有可能会比他和Carol那次还糟糕——他曾有一回想约Carol出去，Carol却拒绝了。好在Jim也并不是真的那么喜欢Carol。但如果把那次换作了Spock……那被拒绝后的尴尬感可就得是史无前例的了。像Jim这样的凡人，是绝没有办法承受的。

然而Jim也没法忘掉那些有关Spock的、叫人心烦意乱的念头。也因此，多多少少牵涉到了他俩其他层面上的关系。毕竟，他们还是同事。他们还是朋友，有时下班后还会在一块儿玩。他们不应该是那种，会在半公开场合，为了取悦潜在的联盟同盟而相互爱抚的人。

Spock注意到了Jim的异常。

“两天前，我调高了我们卫生间的温度。”Spock说。他站在他俩那个共用卫生间的门口，看向Jim。Jim站在他房间的正中，很努力不让自己显得慌乱——但他甚至不知道该把手放在哪里好。

“对。你总是会把温度调高。”

“但你并没有把温度再调低。”

“啊。”Jim脸一下子红了。他转过身，慌里慌张的，想着他得做点什么事儿——结果到最后也只是把他桌上的一堆杯垫按颜色顺序重新排起来——咦，他还有杯垫？好极了。“是吗？”

“你还好吗，Jim？”

Jim把绿色的那块杯垫放在了蓝色的上面。

“好极了。干嘛这么问？”

“你看上去……有点焦虑。”

“我没有——我只是……我在做很重要的事情。现在。”

Spock歪了歪头。他望向Jim的眼神，是那样认真、充满好奇。“你目前正按色彩来为杯垫排序。而这些杯垫，在今天之前，你甚至都不知道有存在过。”

“你别乱讲。它们是礼物。是我——呃——我妈给我的礼物。”

“这些杯垫是我在十二天前亲手复制的，Jim。而且，你当下使用的色谱是错误的。”

Jim被侮辱了。“我的色谱是对的。”

“被橙色物品反射的波长应该短于——”

“你来我这边到底想干什么？”

Spock定定地望了Jim一会儿。片刻，他回答说：“没有什么。”转身通过卫生间，回去了他自己的卧室。

Jim吐出了口浊气。并暗暗在心里祈祷，希望那几位外星的首领、主席和首相都能拉上一次不那么严重、但也不那么方便的肚子。

另外，他开始用起那些杯垫了。因为它们确实也蛮好用的。

+++

日子就这样又过去了几周。Jim把一颗心泡在了暗恋里，像瓶窖藏的2199年的拉图。与此同时，Bones和Nyota谈起了恋爱。Jim私以为，此二人关系之稳固，有百分之六十的原因在热爱合谋欺负Jim上面（Jim试着躲开这两位。但他心里也还挺高兴）。有时，Jim会在电梯里和Spock相遇。Spock会用那种好奇的目光望向他，让Jim不由自主地脸红。Jim还熬夜起来。他熬夜总要很晚，读许多经典的俄国文学作品，和尼古拉斯·斯帕克斯写的那几本爱到死去活来的言情小说（1）。

是的，Jim就是一个这样情感丰沛的人。不过，他绝不会在外人面前这样表现出来。Jim的白天属于冒险。他要命令Sulu以最高曲速飞行，要拿着相位枪四处乱打，要和外星人签订下有利可图的外交条约。等终于到夜晚，Jim才能继续他辗转反侧的暗恋。

可很快，一件事儿发生了。于是一切，都随之发生了改变。

+++

“你睡床上吧。”Jim和Spock说。他俩被分派到了同一间临时居所——企业号左翼的一大半都在战斗中被炸毁了。

“好的。”Spock说。他新复制出的制服小了一些，撑在他的胸口，显得紧绷绷的。

“怎么，连客气都不和我客气一下？”

Spock困惑地望了会Jim。随即他反应过来，微微地睁大了眼睛。“啊，是的。不用了，舰长，床应该归属于你。”顿了顿，他又像是想到了什么似的，干巴巴地再补充一句，“我坚持。”

Jim翻了个白眼。可他太累了，争不动了。他这辈子估摸都没这么疲惫过。

“听着，我们一起睡床上不行吗？反正这张床也不小。你又肯定是那种睡觉时一动不动的人。”

他错了。Spock比Jim任何的床伴都爱动——他沾枕即睡，接着就开始翻身、开始扭动、开始转来转去——Jim完全无法想象，真的会有成年人在睡着以后动得这样厉害。要是换作平常，他肯定要觉得Spock这样好玩，但今晚上Jim实在太累，有那么一会儿，他甚至想把Spock推到地板上去。好在最后他到底是睡着了：因为当他再醒过来时，企业号上的光线已调整到了清晨。床上的被子全掉了，Jim抬起脸，发现自己百分之八十的身体都正盘在Spock的身体上面——而Spock眨了眨眼，正在醒来。

Jim知道他该把自己挪开了。

“嘿。”Jim说。他没有动。

“Jim。”Spock说。他把脸往前埋进了Jim的颈窝，打了个呵欠。

好极了。

“你睡得，呃，还好吗？”

“令人满意。”Spock道，他的声音闷在了Jim的脖颈那边。Jim恍惚起来。按道理说，他们这会儿应该正笨手笨脚地把自己从对方身上挪开才对——或勉强说上两句解释，再发出些尴尬的笑声。可Spock只是淡淡地、往后退开一点，望进了Jim的眼里。于是Jim满脑子只剩下一个念头：原来瓦肯人起床后是没有口气的。这、这可不太妙。因为Jim不大确定他自己的情况是怎样——而Spock的手已经从他的后背滑下去，覆上了他的屁股——哇。原来他们已经是可以做这种事的关系了。

Jim被按在了床上。Spock摆弄他的动作是那样熟练，就好像他这五年间一直在脑袋里排练着Jim在床上的造型。所以要么，Spock确实是偷偷做了计划（不大可能），要么就是他太擅长临场应变（很有可能）。他从抽屉里找了润滑剂，但有鉴于这房间原本属于Keenser——他现在和Scotty一起住——Jim不大确定他是不是该考虑Keenser怎么会有管润滑剂的这个问题——

啊。

他们只是上床而已，Jim告诉自己。他也很努力想表现得像平时那样，很热情，很快活，有点儿嘴碎，一边做一边要说些诸如“你好棒”“你好深”“对，对，就那样，你最喜欢操我屁股了，是不是”之类的下流话。但很快他就说不出来了。因为Spock在格外用力地干了他两下后俯身下来，温柔地吻了他的嘴唇。Jim脑袋里一切就都被抛到了九霄云外。

+++

“所以。我们做了。”Jim结束后说。他把脸埋进了枕头里。

“确实。”Spock答道。他脸上还泛着层绿晕，手指悠悠地把玩Jim的臀肉，和那两瓣肉中间被他搞出来的黏糊糊的水痕。

“那——好吧。”

“好吧。”Spock附和说。Jim想指出：“好吧”这个词语变量太大、太不准确、也太不瓦肯。可他还没开口，Spock已又一次俯身，两手牢牢握住了Jim的臀瓣，开始亲他的后穴穴口——

Jim闭上了嘴巴。

+++

在那之后，Spock去监管了一场长达四十八小时的实验。Scotty则再一次决意向众人展示他此人同“常识”之间的关系有多么的脆弱：他试图把曲速核心和石棉搅在一起，进行升级。尽管——是的，那升级确实成功了，他们现在已能用13级曲速进行飞跃——但每当Scotty变得这样疯魔，Jim就不太敢放任他自己一个人。也因此，等Jim和Spock再见面，已是四天之后。在这四天里，Jim稍微地考虑了一下和某人再共享一间卧室的尴尬程度。他也没有想很多——也就那么一次、或者两次、或者三次、或者四次。好啦，毕竟此事非同小可：他和Spock上床了。没有因为任何稀奇古怪的文明压迫——他们就那样，上床了。

结果Spock呢——Spock依旧好自然。Jim忍不住要开始怀疑，在性经验上，Spock是不是要比起普通的科学怪人更丰富一点，因为当他值班回来，当Jim正在卫生间里洗澡——他就那样直接开了门走了进来。

“啊，呃，嗨，Sp——”

Spock的手指，在Jim要问“短舱还链接在甲板吗”之前，圈住了Jim的鸡巴。要说，Jim从不是那种会拒绝好处的人。更何况是打飞机——所以他情不自禁地，整个人贴进了Spock温暖的肩颈，老二也开始慢慢地在Spock的掌心里抽插。片刻后，他达到高潮，快感是那样地猛烈，甚至让他感觉头晕目眩。

“重温过去时光。”Jim评价说。他不该这样气喘吁吁的。

“也不尽然。”Spock回答说。他把Jim转过去，开始给他扩张。

+++

Uhura又在瞪他了。Jim给看得有点坐立难安，因为他一直挺怕Uhura的，怕她会把她的万能翻译器做成个炸弹、再放到Jim的办公室，或者是在星盟的通用频道上发布什么诸如“James Kirk怕飞蛾”或是“他曾被骗连续饮下两杯白醋”之类的恶毒消息。

（这俩事都是真的。因为Uhura不会骗人。）

“你最好别害他伤心。”她和Jim说。

“你也早上好。那碗燕麦是荧光紫的吗？”

“对，Scotty玩了玩复制机。不管怎样——你最好别害他伤心。不然我就在舰内频道上发布消息，把那次Leonard骗你说西兰花是肉，然后你一连吃了三天的事儿告诉给所有人。”

靠。

“Nyota，我不觉得你有真的明白到底发生了什么事。”

她的眉毛抬了起来。

“真的。不是你想的那样。我们只是……上床而已。又不是说Spock有，有放感情在我们俩……真要说的话，反倒是我……”

他没能再说下去。因为Uhura又开始瞪他，且极凶恶，好像她就要抄起叉子把他刺穿。“Spock是我最好的朋友。是我的前男友——你和我解释他的想法？你这迷之自信是哪来的？”

她低头吃了一大口燕麦粥。一边继续用眼神杀气腾腾地、把Jim钉在原地。

Jim犹豫了起来。Uhura确实把事儿想差了。可他也实在不想把Uhura搞得火大，和所有人比起来，她一向是最恐怖的。“真的，我——”

“恶。怎么味道和茄子似的。”

+++

撇开性不谈；做Spock的室友，还是很开心的。

他们几乎无话不谈。在夜深临睡前，在早上一起吃饭的时候，或是因不用值班，一块儿在居所里闲坐。他们也一直都还是朋友。好朋友。不同是，在过去，他们的友谊很大，能毫不犹豫为彼此放弃性命。现在，他们的友谊很小，常谈论的，不过是些“今天下午Pavlov少尉不小心叫了我妈。我想听听你对此的意见”或是“因为你吃太多黄豆芽，我们已经开始讲你的笑话了”又或者“我知道你有时候会在凌晨两点惊醒，之后就一直睡不着”。一些琐事。

却让他感觉幸福。

+++

Spock喜欢抱着他睡。尽管，如果问起，Spock大概率会解释，说这是在最大化应用所分配空间的资源，在合理共享可利用的体温，又或者一些其他类似的、冷冰冰的理由。但仍然；每当事后，他们总会紧贴在一起。甚至有时，即使他们并没有做爱——即使他们并不想这样的亲密——却又会因为床铺太小（共用卧室就是这么的有意思），没法逃开另一个人的身体。

Jim对这样的亲密是又爱又恨。当然，大多数时间，是爱。

Spock也很喜欢和Jim坐在一起，看一些挂羊头、卖狗肉的动作电影。一边看，Spock还会摇摇头，表示不满。Spock还很爱聊帕瑞希（2）的比赛，会复制生意面给Jim吃，因为他发现Jim平时就爱吃这一口（他也不会因为此爱好对Jim有什么看法。相比起Bones，这么多年了，每当瞧见Jim吃面，他都要冒上两句“肠胃阻塞物”——Spock的态度简直令Jim如沐春风）。

有时候，Spock在晚上要做些科学方面的研究。Jim就只好自娱自乐。尽管过去二十九年Jim都是在自娱自乐中度过的——他都不知道自己是怎么做到的。通常，他会在房间里站着，发一会儿呆。他会想：要不要去喝酒。转念又想算了，一周才过半，还是喝点茶，读读书。当他把那些纸质书拿起来，看着封面上闪亮亮的标题、和那些过于明媚的插画，他就忍不住又想：到底是什么时候起，他真的像Pike说的，变成了那种负责任的人呢。不过，往往只读几页，Jim就会昏睡过去。等他再醒来，他的书、他的眼镜，都已被放在床边茶几，就挨着那瓶润滑液。Spock则又回到了被单下面，脸紧紧地贴在Jim的后颈那边。

Jim意识到，Spock并不太明白自己在做什么。他是个很大方、很有礼的瓦肯人，又因为观察入微、细致体贴，自然而然就改善了Jim的生活。是Jim得明白：事情到此就为止了。他不能多想，不能像个14岁的小孩一样，就因为校草在微积分课开始的时候和他问了句：今天几号？就冲去店里买舞会穿的燕尾服。他必须得接受这个现实。

+++

可这一天天的朝Spock抛媚眼的人也多得有点过分了。更叫人无语的是，尽管Spock一点儿不会理睬他们，那些人还是飞蛾扑火一样， 朝Spock猛冲。那样子简直搞笑——可惜，Jim笑不出来。

他只觉得被戳到痛处。

Jim知道，总会有那么一天，总会有那么一个人，会得到Spock的关注的。估计还是那种，谁也猜不到的幸运儿，那种Jim都不会去提防的人选——比如某个红头发的妹子，身高腿长，胸怀D杯，笑起来声音嘶哑，对板块地质学有独一无二的见解。她会教Spock那种很变态的、日本的绳艺，每天晚上，即使已因为连续14小时的值班而精疲力尽，在结束对自然剩磁的讨论之后，他们也依然会用很高难度的体位做爱。而他们的那些胖乎乎的、拥有四分之一瓦肯血统的宝宝，会从出生第一天起就很乖、很乖地睡觉。

Jim努力想装出一副他不在乎的样子。当然，不出意料，他失败了。他又努力想装出一副为Spock感到高兴的样子——毕竟，他们是朋友。他打从一开始就该为Spock的未来幸福生活感到高兴的。

“那个人绝对是在和你搭讪（*hit on you）。我敢肯定，他有至少——九幅——你的星盟个人照片，而且全都贴在他卧室的墙上。”

“我相信，若他确实在攻击我（*hit me），我会意识到的。”Spock装傻说。他明明可以凭一己之力，就把牛津剑桥辞典的动词词组写个新版本出来。

“Spock。”

Spock没作声。他露出他一贯的那种似笑非笑的表情，把注意力放回到了视觉标定模板上。

“我只是想说，如果你想要……你可以的，你知道。”

Spock看向了Jim，歪了歪头。

“我也不是说，你需要我同意或是怎样，我意思就是，我不用你……”

Spock注视向Jim的目光，就好像Jim突然变作了一株很有趣的太空蕨类植物。

“我是说，我也不是有想过……”Jim深吸了口气。“我就是说，我们可以事先商量个章程出来。万一你想带人回来这里。像往门缝里塞个袜子之类的……不行。这有点儿太引人注目了。也很难塞。你带回来的那个人也会看见。到时又该怎么解释？”Jim开始语无伦次了。“那往电脑上留言呢？也不行。我得重新编码多少次啊……嘿，要不然你就直接给我发消息呗？我保证我每次回来前都会先看一下我的通讯器。这主意怎么样？”

Spock的眉头轻轻地皱了起来。“不必了。”

Jim塌下了肩膀。“哦。好吧。那或者我们可以想一想……”

他没能再说下去。因为Spock的注意力又放回到了那块控制板上面。

+++

每六七个月，他们就会碰到次很危险的任务。危险到，会有那么一会儿，总觉得自己和爹妈都得死得很惨。不过也只有那么一会儿就是了——因为Chekov解决了罗慕兰的武器专家，Scotty找到了敌舰上被藏起来的弱点，Uhura则不断地嘲讽着对面的通讯官，直到Jim十分确信，那可怜人应该已躲在角落里哭。还有Sulu——他居然操控着企业号在小行星带里来了个后空翻，混乱中Jim觉得自己好像发出了些很可疑的、类似于“呜——————哈！”的声音。

当战斗终于结束，Jim和Spock肩并肩站在舰桥上，望向他的这群下属。他们还工作着、忙着救人，Jim看在眼里，不由感到一阵幸运。因为他们明明可以拥有更多，却放弃掉了，宁愿来他身边服役。他们甚至都不怎么抱怨——至少没抱怨给他听见——在早几年，Jim还在试水，还没有很会做舰长的时候，也是如此。更夸张是，他们一个个还都是俊男靓女——连星盟的制服都掩不住的风采。讲真，你手下人就不该这么厉害。

Spock轻轻拿肩膀撞了Jim一下。Jim转过头，看见Spock脸上那微不可见的笑容。Jim知道他不该这么想。但每次Spock露出这样的表情，Jim都觉得他是在说：瞧，这是我们的船。我们可以开着它去往宇宙里任意一个地方（当然了，有鉴于Spock的天性，还要再加上一个补充：此申明因基于当前任务的行程限制，及企业号仍属于星盟财产这一事实）。

Jim也冲着Spock笑了笑。同时，他的一颗心像被Sulu操纵着的企业号一样，也来了个后空翻。

呜——————哈。是的。呜——————哈。

+++

又这样过去几个月，Jim开始想一个问题。如果他和Spock之间的一切真的结束了——他该有多心碎呢？

显然，除非是离开深空，到那些装备齐全的基地去，否则，要想将一艘星舰的外壳修整到令人满意的程度，得花上一百年。也因此，原本只算作暂时的住处，成了桩敲定的买卖。

Jim以前从没做过这样的事。和床上的对象分享时间和空间——当然，Jim也很清楚，因情况特殊，他们这也不能算是“同居”。他只是——从小长到大，他眼看着他母亲和Frank的婚姻，或是Sam和Aurelan相处时的那种疲惫、那种想从彼此身边逃走的焦虑——他从没想过，和人同居也能这样的快活。

快活到，Jim会忍不住想一些不现实的念头。想那些，他以前都不会在乎的事。

“我们牙膏快没有了。”一天早上，快出门前，Jim这样和Spock说。

“我会再复制一些。”Spock回答说。他站在电脑操作台前面，上身赤裸。有那么两秒钟，Jim想，他以前有和像Spock这样，随随便便就好帅好帅的人上床过吗？（不，他没有。）“待会儿舰桥上见，Jim。”

Jim从Nyota和Bones的房间前走了过去。他试着抬手把耳朵捂住，却还是听见Nyota说：“宝贝，我们牛奶快没有了。你能再复制一些吗？”

会心碎的，Jim告诉自己。而且会是很痛、很痛的心碎。

+++

“我们最好还是别这样了。”Jim说。Spock定定地看了他一会儿，表情比起吃惊，更像是好奇，好像在想Jim为什么会在乐帕铲（3）练习的过程中和他分手。

之后再回想，Jim确实不该在这种时候提这种事。因为他根本都拿不稳那该死的乐帕铲，而Spock却可以拿着它很快、很优雅地活动，Jim估计他甚至能操着这把铲子把胡萝卜剁碎了去做炖菜吃——假使Spock吃炖菜的话——

“好极了。”

Jim顿住了。片刻后，他点点头，那把乐帕铲从他手指间滑落下去，摔在了瑜伽垫上。

“毕竟甲板已经修好了。我们可以回去我们原本的住处了。”

Spock没有做声。

“我不是因为——只要涉及到了办公室，到最后都不会有好结果的。”

Spock还是没有说话。他望向Jim，静静地，探询地。

“再说，当然了，我们还得要考虑到指挥系统——”

Spock还在望着他。

“何况咱们现在的这种关系通常都要闹僵的。你知道。”

“我知道？”Spock娴熟地放下了他手里的乐帕铲，将它挨在了Jim那把铲子的边上。靠。他真的很擅长这种体能锻炼。

要是Spock也在Jim的那座愚蠢的高中读书，他一定能当上橄榄球队的四分卫的。Jim也一定会很老套地爱上他。

“对啊，炮友。这种事儿一向不好收场。”

Spock又在望向他了。

“每次都是，会有某个人更投入一些。关系就会变得不对等——因为A想要的，B往往给不出。”

Spock还是微微地歪着头。他看着Jim，好像Jim又变成了某种迷人的有丝分裂纺锤体模型。

“会闹得很不好看的。”

Spock靠近了一些。

“会吗？”

“会啊，肯定的。你真要问，我可有得说了。这样吧，就拿我打个比方，你知道，假如我爱上了你，你却不爱我。这真的蛮糟糕的。你想象得出来吗？你是无所谓了，每天做做你自己的事，扫描外星——呃，非地球类的花花草草啊，教毛球推推控制杆，再给它点奖励啊，而我……”

啊。不。不不不。

别这样，拜托。

Jim，你太可悲了。

“而你？”

Jim重重地咽了口唾沫。“而我——我不知道——我会坐在舰长椅上，像一个生活在前苏拉克纪元的、害了相思病的瓦肯人一样，被欲望给吞没掉。总之，很荒唐就是了。”

Spock的眼神软了下来。还带了点儿笑意——每次他很喜欢什么的时候，就是这样的目光。像他在听Nyota唱歌的时候，在重组DNA分子模型的时候，或是在审查最高指导原则的手抄本的时候。

他又往前进了一步。

Jim的一颗心悬到了嗓子眼。

“所以你瞧。我们真的最好还是——”

忽然间，Jim忘了该再说些什么。因为Spock抬起手，捧住他的脸，低下头，吻住了他。起初，Spock吻得很轻。只是小小地、甜甜地、慢悠悠地，啄两下Jim的嘴唇，又抬起头，用那双深沉的、真挚的、毫无保留的眼睛和Jim对望。然后，他吻得重起来。又深、又用力，像是把他的一切都投入到了这漫长的吻里。

又把Jim的一切都趁机偷走。

Jim想，他的心应该是不会碎掉了。

-END-  


（1）代表作是：《分手信》《恋恋笔记本》等。能感受到Jim的少女心了不  
（2）parrises squares，一种虚构出的运动，按电视剧里说，应该挺暴力，玩不好甚至会摔断脖子。  
（3）Lirpa，瓦肯人的一种类似大铲子的武器。


End file.
